Prequel to sick days
by TokioHotelluver93
Summary: 1st chap is just an A/N...the first year of Ino and Shika's marriage, before the girls and before Ino got sick and almost died.
1. Wedding Night and Morning After

A/N~ Hey ya'll, I am happy to announce the first chapter of the Prequel to Sick Days, I have not decided on a title, so if you have any ideas for a title then review and let me know, the best title will be chosen, and I will credit the person to submit the title.

~***********************************************************************************~

Ino Yamanaka stood with her father outside the chapel doors. She and Shikamaru Nara are both 20 and about to get married. Ino started to think about how he proposed to her and she smiled. "Okay its time baby." Ino's father whispered. She linked her arm around his and she was lead down the isle to become Ino Nara.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Her mother and I do." Ino's dad said. He pecked Ino on the check and put her hand into Shika's.

The wedding went by fairly quickly for the young couple in love. Once they said the "I do's" they shared a mind blowing kiss that had everyone clapping wildly. They walked to the reception which was at the park down the street from the chapel.

"Oh my god." Ino muttered.

"What is it love?" Shika asked.

"I am now Ino Nara." Ino replied with a wide grin on her face.

"Yes my love you are." Shika replied. He placed his lips gently to hers. He nibbled on her bottom lip as their eyes drifted closed. Ino allowed her lips to part, to grant Shika access. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored every crevasse, and allowed her to do the same. When they broke apart Ino gave him a smile.

"That was amazing." She said breathlessly.

"Uh-huh." Shika agreed, that was the only word he could form seeing as he was in a daze. They intertwined their fingers and made a quick appearance at the reception.

"It is time for the father daughter dance." The DJ announced.

Ino's dad walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The song started to play and Ino started to cry. "Baby girl, don't cry." Her dad said as he wiped her tears away.

"Daddy, you will always be the number one man in my life. I may be moving out, and moving in with the love of my life, but I will always love you." Ino said. Her dad could take it no longer and he burst into tears, seeing her daddy cry made her cry harder. When the song ended everyone said their goodbyes to the newlyweds.

"Are you ready to go to the Sand Village?" Shika asked.

"Yeah, we are taking a carriage right?" Ino asked in response.

"Yes my love." Shika purred in her ear. They walked to the house and got their stuff and waited at the gate for the carriage. It was a beautiful white carriage being pulled by two very big brown horses.

Shika opened the door for Ino and helped her into the carriage, then he placed the bags in and finally he got in. Ino rested her head on his shoulder. "Sleep my love; I will wake you when we get to our courters in the Suna." Shika murmured to his tired wife. "I love you my beautiful wife." Shika added.

"Love you to hubby." Ino replied with a small smile before sleep consumed her.

About eight hours later (I know it would take longer, but bear with me) Shika looked at Ino who was sleeping peacefully. He did not want to wake her, but he knew she wanted the wedding night just as much as he did. So he gently shook her shoulder. "Ino, love, wake up, we are here." Shika said quietly to the sleeping angel by his side.

"Ok." Ino replied sleepily. They grabbed their bags and went into the house and found a note on the counter.

_Ino and Shikamaru Nara,_

_Welcome to Suna. We are pleased that you chose this village for your Honeymoon. We hope you enjoy your stay. If you need anything at all please contact me, Kankuro, or Temari. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Gaara_

Shika sat the bags down as did Ino. Shika put his lips to hers and deepened the kiss. He took her dress off as she took his shirt off. He slid his pants off and picked her up. He carried her to the bedroom, without breaking the kiss. When they needed air he moved to her neck earning some moans. Once in the bedroom the underwear was shed and thrown in the corner of the room.

Shika gently tossed his naked wife onto the bed. He took in her appearance before moaning as he felt himself get hard.

The next morning Shika woke up with Ino wrapped up tight in blankets and resting her head on his naked chest. He very carefully slid out of bed and slid on his boxers once he found them. He walked to the kitchen and started making eggs. Ino walked out wrapped in a sheet and sat down.

"Morning love." Shika said as he placed a plate in front of Ino.

"Morning, thanks." Ino replied.

"For what?" Shika asked, playing dumb.

"Well the food and last night's wonderful treat." Ino replied with a smirk.

"Anytime love." Shika replied as he sat down with his plate. Once breakfast was done they went to the living room, still not bothering with clothes.

"We need a shower, but we should conserve the water." Ino said with a seductive smile.

Just then the door bell rang. "What the fuck? Who the hell knows we are hear besides the Sand Siblings?!" Shika asked in frustration.

"I will go start the shower, meet me in there." Ino said. Shika nodded, and Ino looked at Shika's little problem and walked off laughing.

Shika muttered "Troublesome villagers." Under his breath as he went to get the door.

"What?!" He asked when he opened the door.

"Sorry, thought I would stop by and say hey to an old friend." Temari said, she then started laughing at Shika.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" Shika asked. 'I am so fucking pissed that I am fucking cussing…great.' Shika thought.

"You look like you just got out of bed." Temari replied when she calmed down.

"I uhh…well I was about…to uh take a shower." Shika mumbled and he slammed the door.

"Sorry to bother you, but I needed to see you and see if there was still anything there!" Temari shouted. Shika opened the door again.

"Look, it is over between us. I love Ino with all my heart, hell I proposed to her on her birthday, I married her because I love her not you, I am sorry, but could you please leave?" Shika asked, no longer in the mood for his 'special shower'. Temari left with tears in her eyes.

Shika sighed and closed the door. He walked into the bathroom to see Ino looking slightly pale.

"Love are you alright?" Shika asked.

"Yeah, I heard what she said…do you still have any feelings for her? Please tell the truth." Ino replied.

"No, not anymore, I love you and only you." Shika replied. Ino looked into his eyes to see that he was telling the truth.

"I love you too." She replied. She then pulled him into the shower, where they did not get much showering done.

~**********************************************************************************~

A/N~ Okay, so that was the first chapter of the prequel. I hope you like it. Please Review, and like I said send me title ideas, best title gets credited in the story.


	2. Homecoming

A/N~ Okay this is going to be the last chapter for a day or so, cuz I am sick and am supposed to be resting. But I figured I would give you guys a chapter and not wonder why I was not writing daily like I said I would. So I will try to post again on Sunday if I am feeling up to it.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

After Ino and Shikamaru got out of the shower they got dressed. "I am going to go to the store." Ino said.

"Okay love, I will see you soon." Shika said, kissed her goodbye and handed her some money. Ino left with a smile on her face. "Okay time to put my plan into action." Shika whispered to himself then the damn phone rang. "troublesome." He muttered as he went to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked a bit harshly.

"_Hello Shikamaru, I am sorry to interrupt your honeymoon, but you are needed back in the Village for a mission, it will be you and Naruto, I will give you the rest of the details when you get here." Tsunade replied._

"We will be home when the sun sets…if Ino gets back soon." Shika replied softly then hung up because he heard the dial tone.

About an hour later Ino walked in with a bag in her hand. "Ino, love I am sorry but Tsunade needs me to go on a mission with Naruto, apparently it is of up most importance, so we have to leave, I will take you on a second, longer and more private honey moon when I get back from the mission." Shika said as he started to pack the stuff Ino bought.

"Okay, promise me you will be okay." Ino replied.

"Yes, my love I will be just fine, come on the carriage should be at the gate as well as Gaara." Shika said, sounding upset.

"Shika wait, before we go listen to me. It is not your fault you have to go on the mission,l we both knew that there was a possibility this would happen before we got married, I am not upset and you should not be either, I love you so damn much, so be happy." Ino said as she pulled Shiki to her for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Shika gave a big smile and they walked to the gate hand in hand.

"I am sorry your stay was cut short." Temari said when they got to the gate.

"I am sure you are." Ino replied while giving her a glare that would give Gaara a run for his money. Shika squeezed her hand letting her know that he loved her and not Temari.

"Thank you for the wonderful place to stay, maybe we will come back here for our second honeymoon." Shika said to Gaara.

"I am glad you enjoyed your stay." Gaara replied with a very small almost unnoticeable smile.

Shika and Ino got into the carriage and headed home. "Ino I love you." Shika said out of the blue.

"I love you too so much." Ino replied. Shika pulled her to him and kissed her very softly on the lips. Eight hours later they arrived home.

"Go Shika I will take the bags home, I love you and please be safe." Ino said once they got out.

"I love you too, I will be safe." Shika replied he kissed her then headed off to see Lady Tsunade and Naruto.

Ino walked home slowly with the bags. When she got home she unpacked everything they took to Suna plus the stuff she bought. When she finished she picked up the phone to call Sakura.

It rang three times before she heard, "_Hello you have reached Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha, please leave a message and we will get back to you. BEEEEEEEP"_ "Hey Bill-board brow, just calling to chat, Shika had to go on a mission and I am lonely. Call me when you get this. Bye." Ino said then hung up the phone. "I guess I will watch a movie." Ino mused she then picked up a DVD and put it into the player. She went to her and Shika's room to get a pillow and a blanket. She settled down on the couch and fell asleep shortly after the movie started. She dreamed of Shika and of how he would come home perfectly fine…or would he?

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A/M~ Okay hope ya'll like it. Please review and I am sorry it is short but that is what happens when you don't feel well, I will try to post a longer chapter on Sunday if I am feeling up to it.


	3. Shika's return

A/N~ Okay ya'll here is the next chapter, sorry I did not post on Sunday, but I was still a bit ill, and could only update one story, which I updated one from another site. Anyway here you go.

~*******************************************************************************~  
It had been a week since Shika left for his mission, and Ino had not heard from him since he left. So a very worried Ino got dressed and made her way to see Lady Tsunade to get the mission details. "Hello Ino how can I help you?" Shizune asked when Ino walked in.

"Hello, I need to see Lady Tsunade immediately." Ino replied. Shizune nodded and went to inform Tsunade that Ino was there. When she returned she told Ino to go in.

"Hello Ino what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked.

"I want to know the details of the mission Shika went on, and I know it is classified, but he is my husband and I have not heard from him." Ino replied.

"His mission was to take the Mizukage back to his village, he should be back soon, it was a B ranked mission, but he and Naruto were very capable of fulfilling it fairly quickly." Tsunade replied.

"How long did you estimate this to take?" Ino asked, very worried after finding out the rank of the mission.

"Four days, he should be home soon." Tsunade replied.

Ino nodded and left. When she got home she checked the phone for messages finding none she went to bed after eating dinner. 'Shika where are you?' was the last thought that ran through her head.

*************************With Shika********************************

Naruto and Shika had just gotten to the Mizukage's village when they were attacked. They were rushed to the village hospital. "I need to get back to my wife." Shika told the doctor.

"I know sir, but you will have to stay here for a few more days." The doctor replied.

"Can I at least call her? It has been a week for crying out loud." Shika asked.

"Sure, I will have a nurse come to escort you to the phone." The doctor said with a smile. A few minutes later Shika was waiting for Ino to pick up.

"_Hello?" Ino asked, sounding frantic._

"Ino, love, its me, I am in the damn hospital." Shika said.

"_Oh…when will you come home? I miss you." Ino replied._

"In a few days, Naruto will be leaving tomorrow, with any luck I will leave the day after." Shika replied sadly.

"_Shika, I need you. I want you to hold me and kiss me." Ino told him._

"I know love, I know, I will be home soon, but I have to go back to my stupid room. I love you so much." Shika replied.

"_Okay, love you too." Ino said then there was a dial tone._

Shika hung up the phone and went back to his room where Naruto and the doctor sat. "Shikamaru, you get to go home with me tomorrow! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up…wait I do?" Shika asked, a smile coming to his face.

"Yes, you do. You may want to call Mrs. Nara to inform her that you will be home soon." The doctor replied.

"She knows I will be home soon, just not when. Now Naruto leave my room so I can sleep." Shika said.

"No can do, they moved me into your room cuz they have an injured person in my room that needs the single bed." Naruto replied.

"Troublesome hospital staff." Shika mumbled before getting into his still bed and falling asleep.

******************With Ino*******************************

Sunlight filtered into the room and Ino woke up. She got out of bed and went to take a shower. When she finished her shower she had breakfast then watched TV. When the front door opened Ino pulled a kunai from under the couch, ready to attack.

"Love, I am home!" Shika called when he walked into the house around noon.

"SHIKA!" Ino cried, she dropped the weapon and ran to Shika jumping into his arms.

Shika chuckled as he caught his wife in his arms. He gave her a mind blowing kiss.

"I thought you said a few more days." Ino said when they pulled apart.

"I did, but the doctor released both Naruto and I this morning, and I wanted to surprise you, now come on love we have something we need to do." Shika answered. Shika started placing kisses all over Ino as he carried her to the bedroom.

Two hours later Ino woke up with her head on Shika's bare chest and Shika had his arm wrapped protectively around her. She very carefully got out of bed and went to the Kitchen to make dinner. When it was finished she and Shika ate in bed, they then went to shower after doing the dishes.

After the shower, they climbed back into bed both worn out from the shower. "Night night." Ino mumbled when she fell asleep in Shika's arms. Shika watched Ino for a bit before he to fell asleep.

~*************************************************************************~

A/N~ Sorry it is short, but I have a plan for the next chapter, which will be pretty long, so the next chapter will probably be part one and part two. Anyway please review!


	4. Shika's sick!

A/N~ I am so sorry that it has been a while, but I have been busy with another story on another site, not to mention I am filling out a packet of paperwork that I have to send in to apply to a boarding school. I have also been studying for my drivers permit test, and lastly I have to take the SSAT (Secondary School Admission Test) as a part of applying to the boarding school. On with the chapter!

DICLAIMER~ I don't own the Naruto characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shikamaru woke up beside his lover, Ino. He looked out the window and noticed the sun was not yet up, so he wondered what woke him up when he felt a pain in the upper part of his stomach. 'Maybe it was something I ate.' Shika thought as a wave of nausea swept over him. He took a couple of deep breaths and the nausea disappeared. He curled into a ball and wrapped his arm around his middle. He stifled a moan of pain and fell into a pain filled slumber.

Ino awoke and saw the sun was coming up. She then heard the sound that woke her, it was a low moan. She turned to her side and saw Shika curled into a ball. His face was covered in sweat, he was holding his middle and he was flushed. Ino reached over and placed a hand on his forehead. Just before she could place her hand on his head Shika jumped out of bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Ino got out of bed and slowly made her way into the bathroom. She approached her retching husband, and pulled his shoulder length hair back out of his face. She placed her free hand on his back and rubbed small circles.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Ino asked when Shika leaned on her.

"My stomach is acting up…probably something I ate when I was on my back from the mission." Shika rasped his voice messed up from the vomiting.

"Oh baby, I am sorry, do you need anything?" Ino replied softly.

"Water please." Shika replied just above a whisper. Ino nodded and helped Shika to lean against the tub before she walked to the kitchen. She got a glass of water and a thermometer. She handed Shika the water when she returned to the bathroom. She placed the thermometer in his mouth under his tongue when he finished sipping the water. When it beeped Shika removed it and looked at the numbers. "101.2" he informed his worried wife.

"Okay baby, let's get you to bed." Ino said softly. She helped Shika off of the ground and to the bedroom. "I am going to get you some more water, some Tylenol, and a bucket. I will be right back." She said then left to retrieve the items. When she returned to the bedroom she handed Shika the pills and water, hoping he could keep them down. She placed the bucket on the floor by the bed.

"Love, go do something, I am just going to sleep." Shika said.

"Okay, call if you need me baby." Ino replied. She walked to the living room and got onto the computer (A/N~ don't know if they have them but oh well) she clicked on the internet and looked up the symptoms of food poisoning. They seemed to match what Shika had so she dismissed it and figured he would be better in a couple of days. She sat on the couch and turned on a movie, she fell asleep halfway through.

Shika was lying in bed feeling completely miserable. The pain in his stomach was still there, but it was getting worse. 'What is wrong with me?' he asked himself in his head. He felt another powerful wave of nausea and grabbed the bucket. When the water he had earlier was expelled from his stomach he dry heaved over the bucket.

Ino heard Shika getting sick again and got off of the couch. She made her way to the bathroom and rubbed his back and held his hair. When he finished she took the bucket to the bathroom and cleaned it out. When she returned to the bedroom Shika had an odd look on his face. "Baby, are you alright?" Ino asked concerned.

"I have to uhh…use the bathroom…but I can't get up…" he replied with a blush coming to his face, at least he could blame the blush on the fever.

Ino said nothing and nodded. She walked over to the bed and sat the bucket down. She helped Shika to stand, and supported most of his weight since his shaky legs could not hold him up. She slowly helped him to the bathroom. Once she got him inside she left, leaving the door slightly ajar, he has nothing she has not seen. When she heard the toilet flush she walked back in and helped him to the sink so he could wash his hands. After that she helped Shika to the bed once again. "Baby, I am going to go get you some crackers, you need to try to eat." Ino said softly once he was settled in bed. She also noticed it was around noon, so she would have to eat something as well.

"I can't even hold down water how am I going to hold food down?" Shika asked, feeling his stomach flip at the thought of eating.

"You have to try for me, I don't want to have to take you to the hospital." Ino replied. Shika reluctantly nodded and Ino walked to the kitchen. She made a sandwich for herself and got some crackers for Shika. She grabbed two glasses of water as well. She took the food and drinks to the bedroom. When in there she and Shika ate in silence. After Shika finished his crackers and water he felt the pain in his stomach worsen. It had moved from his upper abdomen to his lower right side. The pain was enough to make him cry out. "Shika?" Ino asked concerned.

"It hurts…" Shika whimpered, and tears of pain made themselves known.

"Okay baby, where does it hurt?" Ino asked gently while holding Shika's hand and rubbing small circles on it with her thumb.

"Right side…" Shika replied his voice filled with pain.

"Okay, I am going to get your shoes and my own and I will take you to the hospital, it's alright." Ino replied smiling sadly. She swiftly went to the front room and put her shoes and she then went swiftly back to the bed room. She saw that Shika was shacking and he was sweating even more then in the morning. She helped him put his shoes on. She then stuck the thermometer under his tongue. When it beeped she removed it and gasped it read 102.4.

"Okay baby, come on, do you think you can walk with my help?" Ino asked.

"No." Shika's pain filled voice replied.

"Can you try?" Ino then asked. Shika nodded weakly and helped Shika to stand. She very slowly helped him to the hospital. When they got there Shika doubled over in pain.

"Gonna be sick." He mumbled. Ino tried to get him to the trash bin but he threw up all over the hospital floor.

"We need help over here!" Ino called and a two medic ninja's rushed over with a stretcher.

"What is wrong?" One of them asked Ino while the other tended to Shika who was now dry heaving.

"He has a temperature of 102.4, he has been vomiting, and he has a pain is his lower right side." Ino replied while Shika was rushed off.

"Okay, someone will be back out shortly to tell you his status." He replied before taking off after Shikamaru.

Ino sighed and walked to the waiting area to wait for the doctor to show up to tell her what was wrong. She sat down in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs and prepared herself for a long wait.

~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~********

A/N~ so what do you think? Sorry I had to stop there, but I took some cough medicine a few minutes ago and I am going to take a short nap because it is making me tired. Please review!


	5. Diagnosis

A/N~ Hey you guys I am back and writing the rest of this fic! Yay! It has about six more chapters, I wish it could be longer but I really want to get this done so I can post a one shot or two dealing with my Supernatural series. So anyway here you go! By the way, sorry for the long wait. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto characters!

* * *

Ino was waiting in the emergency waiting room. She was so worried about her husband and just wanted to know what the hell was going on. As she sat there she noticed how busy the emergency room actually was. "Wow being a ninja is really dangerous…I never noticed." She muttered when she noticed all of the forehead protectors and green vests.

"You wouldn't notice unless you spend a lot of your time here after missions." Sakura replied.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke got hurt on his way back." Sakura replied.

"How the hell does the great Uchiha get hurt?" Ino asked shocked.

"Easily, he let his guard down." Sakura answered.

Ino was about to reply when, "Family of Shikamaru Nara." A doctor called. Ino stood up and walked over to the doctor. "Your husband is just fine Mrs. Nara, he is going to have to go into surgery for an appendectomy, but he will recover in a week or two." The doctor said when they were standing outside of Shika's room. "He wanted to see you before he went in for the surgery." The doctor added and let Ino enter the room.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Ino asked after she walked over to her husband and grabbed his hand.

"I am just fine Ino; they gave me something to keep the nausea at bay. The surgery should only last a couple of hours." Shika replied with a smile.

"Shika, I love you. I want you to know that after you have this surgery I am going to take leave to care for you while you recover." Ino said.

"You don't have to do that my love." Shika replied, fighting sleep.

"I know I don't but I want to. Baby don't fight it, go to sleep I will be here when you wake up from the surgery. Love you." Ino replied then placed a gentle but tender kiss to her husband's lips.

"I love you too." Shika replied before he fell into a drug induced sleep.

Ino stepped out of the room and walked to the OR waiting room where she was told she could wait. When she sat down she saw Tenten. "Hey Tenten, what are you doing here?" Ino asked her, trying to make conversation.

"Neji is in there, he was hurt on the last mission, and they found the blind spot and attacked." Tenten replied.

"Okay, Shika is getting his appendix out." Ino replied.

Tenten nodded than turned away. Ino sighed and decided to run and get her leave cleared with Tsunade. When she arrived she knocked on the door and entered when she was cleared to do so. "Hello Ino what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked.

"I need about two to three weeks of, so does Shikamaru." Ino replied.

"May I ask why?" Tsunade replied.

"Shikamaru is getting his appendix out, and I want to help him through his recovery. I will go on a mission if it is absolutely necessary but I would prefer not to." Ino replied.

"Very well, I will only call you in within the next three weeks if absolutely necessary." Replied Tsunade with a smile.

Ino nodded, bowed and ran back to the hospital where she awaited the news of her husband.

* * *

A/N~ The next six chapters will be longer, this one is really just to see if I still have fans. Anyway please review and I will post the next chapter soon. If I get some reviews then the next chapter will be up either later tonight or as soon as I wake up in the morning! It depends on how many reviews I get. :)


	6. Chapter 6 Home

A/N~ Okay I said it would be up today so here it is.

* * *

Ino sat in the waiting room, standing up to pace every once in a while. She was about to go to the bathroom when she was knocked to the ground by a very hyper child. "Watch where you are going, little guy." Ino said to the young boy who looked scared.

"Sorry lady!" he squeaked.

"It's alright," Ino replied then went to the bathroom.

When she returned to the waiting room there was a doctor waiting for her. Ino walked over to the doctor and waited for him to speak. "Mrs. Nara, your husband is going to be just fine. He should be able to leave the hospital in about an hour or so. I can take you to his room now if you want."

Ino nodded and followed the doctor, when he checked Shika's vitals he left. Ino sat in the chair at Shika's bedside. She held his hand, being mind full of the IV. About ten minutes later Shika's eyes fluttered open. "Hello Shika, how do you feel?" Ino asked.

"Sore, but better…water?" Shika asked in a raspy voice.

Ino helped him to take a drink before she placed her lips to his and the two shared a sweet kiss. When Shika was discharged from the hospital Ino helped him home. When they were home, Ino helped him to settle in the bed and told him to call her if he needed anything.

Ino went to the kitchen to make some soup for the two of them to eat, when they ate and the dishes were done the two of them fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A/N~ Very short update, I know, but my mom took me and my siblings to the mall, and I need to talk to my friend about something and do my health homework, I will make it up to you next weekend with a longer chapter. Please review. :)


	7. Sorry but Final chapter

A/N~ I really hate to do this, but this is the last chapter of this story. I am so sorry to end it, but I am currently working on another site, and I have three stories going there, ummm…well if you want the links to those sites I can send you the links as well as summaries of the stories I am working on with that site.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Shika had his surgery and he and Ino were headed to the hokage to go on a mission. What they did not know was that she was sending them on a real honey moon as their mission. When they entered the office she said, "You two are to go to the Sand Village and not return until further notice, and your mission is to enjoy your time together, now are you willing to take this mission?"

"YES THANK YOU!" Ino yelled and hugged Lady Tsunade with all her might. Shikamaru and Tsunade just laughed at her enthusiasm.

When Shika and Ino got to the Sand Village they were led to the house they stayed in the first time. AS soon as the door was shut Shika and Ino dropped their bags. Shika pulled Ino to him and latched his lips onto hers. He picked her up and without breaking the kiss carried her to the room. Shika gently sat her on the bed and gently took her shirt off. Ino took his shirt off of him and flipped so she was now on top. She ran her tongue over Shika's chest, causing him to suppress a shudder as he moaned.

Ino smirked and she ran her hand over his lower area. Shika moaned as she found that he was already erect. She gently pulled his pants and boxers off. She ran her fingers down his length before taking him into her mouth making him fully hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*three hours later (A/N- sorry but I can't get to detailed on this…I have never done anything with a guy and the lemon's I write are typically better with girl on girl)

Ino laid with her head on her husband's sweaty chest. "Shika, do you ever want kids?" Ino asked.

"In the future yes, but not quite yet, I mean we are still newlyweds." Shika answered.

Ino nodded and drifted off into a light slumber.

Shika flowed suite, thinking about the life ahead of him as Ino dreamed about it.

* * *

A/N~ Once again I am so sorry that it is so short and that I have to end it. But the other stories are taking priority, I may not even continue writing fanfiction I already know some of you will hate me for that, but I am running out of ideas for fanfics, I really wish I could think of more, but who knows maybe in the future. Please just let me know I you are interested in the other account, oh by the way I am going to probably start an account with my friend for our combined stories, but if you want that info send me a private message cuz I will only give it out if she wants to do it. Anyway if she does it will become public information on my profile after about three weeks. So yeah just let me know if you want links to my other accounts, and mine and my friends if she is willing. :)


End file.
